


Into the Unknown

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, For Science!, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Questions, Science Experiments, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Whumptober 2020, Worried John, questionable decisions, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 15. INTO THE UNKNOWN Possession | Magical Healing | Science Gone Wrong-Sherlock is doing an experiment when things seem to go strange.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Kudos: 7





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I've never written before, more magic, sci-fi feeling.

Sherlock wasn’t sure what had happened. It was a normal science experiment that he had been working on and all had been going so well until he poured two of the beakers of chemicals together and they appeared to look like Mercury, silver, reflective, definitely not how it should look. The way it was moving sort of looked like a mirror only moving more. 

Cautiously and for science, he reaches out and pokes it with his glove covered hand, shocked as his entire hands seem to disappear into the petri dish that shouldn’t have even gone up to the first knuckle of his finger.

As soon as he realizes this, he jumps back, not sure what to do, this goes against everything he knows. It was like he could disappear into this small dish. He finds himself wondering what he would see if he put his face in it and looked but the thought of the liquid getting in his eyes was enough to stop him. Or make him hesitate, until his eyes land on the goggles on the table. 

This was a bad idea, he knew it as he picked them up, put them on, and leaned in, eyes open to see what would happen. 

The dish was small but as he got closer, he could see something through the liquid silver mist. Thinking fast, he stood up and went to find a bigger dish, pouring the liquid into it, hoping the change wouldn’t mess anything up as he tries again, the goggles disappearing into it this time. 

All he could feel was the cool feeling from it, but it felt more like cold air than liquid. It was a strange sensation, as though he was falling but at the same time, he could feel that he was still sitting on his stool, hands on the table. 

The sight through the strange liquid was an interesting one, things floating through what seemed to be air, as though the molecules were larger here and could be seen with the naked eyes, or, in this case, goggle-covered eyes. 

He couldn’t tell what this place was, there was nothing to explain it, only the reflective silver and the molecule-like shapes floating around. Other than that, it seemed to be endless nothing-ness. It was quiet, all sounds from the flat were gone, as though he had left it completely but the feeling of his seat and table were both still there. 

Not liking the sensations, and being in this place he couldn’t explain, he decides to get out, but as he tries to pull himself back, there was resistance. It was like all the strength from his body was gone and he couldn’t be moved. 

Once again, he finds himself wondering what this place is and why this was happening. Was it something where he was supposed to solve some sort of puzzle, come to some deep, personal discovery to be allowed to leave? He couldn’t tell but if this was a show on the telly, he was sure that’s what would be happening right now.

He rolls his eyes at the thought. If this was a telly show then he would have his explanation behind this happening. Fiction. But this was reality, why was he here and how was he to leave. 

Thinking for a moment, he wonders if it would work to yell out, Mrs. Hudson was home, maybe she could hear him and help pull him out of here? 

Opening his mouth proved to be the wrong decision as, soon enough, the strange liquid air around him was filling his mouth and lungs, keeping any sound from leaving him. His hands go to his throat as he struggles to close his mouth.

It wasn’t long before there was nothing around him and he seemed to be floating in black nothingness. 

This was better, he decided, than the previous place. At least here it was more like sleep, somewhere he was more familiar with, something he could explain if asked about it. 

He gasps as his eyes fly open moments later, seeing John and Mrs. Hudson over him, looking down, John kneeling at his side.

"Oh, you've worried us to death, Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson says, stopping John who was opening his mouth, "I head a bang and came up here to see you laying on the floor, I worried you were dead!"

“What the hell, Sherlock?” John asks worry in his voice, not giving him time to respond to Mrs. Hudson's comments, feeling his needed responses more. “Where are they?” 

“Where is what?” Sherlock asks back, the sound of his voice was hesitant and quiet as though he was expecting it to hurt. And he was, it felt like he was being choked or drowning moments ago, how was it going to work so well now? Nevertheless, it did. 

“The drugs, that’s what this is, right? An overdose.” 

Sherlock looks up at him, unamused, “Haven’t been sick, heart rate is normal, normal breathing.” 

“Passed out on the floor, heart rate is normal now, it wasn’t before.” John counters. 

Sherlock continues to look up at him and, the more he thought about it, the more drugs would make sense. It would have explained the previous experience, just a bad trip, hallucinations. Yeah, that could have been it. If Sherlock wasn’t so sure he hadn’t been high in a couple of years now. 

He pushes himself up off the floor and looks around. The room was the same as it had been. The liquid that was the source of all his problems was on the table still, though it looks now like it’s starting to harden. 

Reaching out his hand, he sees the gloves still on his hand. He pushes his hand into the solidifying experiment only to find it resisting and then hitting the bottom of the glass.

Another look around the flat and he sees the goggles on the floor next to where he was laying. 

“Yeah, you had those on. Now tell us where the drugs are.” John states, getting tired of watching the other looking around as though this place is a crime scene. 

Sherlock looks up to him, “John, call Molly and maybe Mycroft, something is wrong.” He admits, knowing they were all going to think he’s crazy but he needed an explanation and to get checked. If he really had inhaled some of the liquid then he was going to need to know what was in it and why it made him pass out.

He just hopes there’s no permanent damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
